1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for mounting a clay target thrower and rifle/pistol rest from a vehicle trailer hitch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting system for a clay target thrower and rifle/pistol rest capable of connecting with related devices such as a reconfigurable rifle/pistol rest.
2. Description of Related Art
Various innovations for a mounting system for clay target thrower and rifle/pistol rests have been shown and described in the prior art.
One prior art device named, “Dew-itt,” is made by the DeWitt Co. of Jackson, Calif. The DeWitt device attaches to a standard two inch by two inch receiver of a pickup truck and allows the operator to be seated while throwing targets. Because an operator typically holds onto the handle while the clay target is fired from the DeWitt mount, the field of operation is limited by the reach of the operator when swiveling the DeWitt mount . . . typically within a range of about 15° of vertical swivel and about 20° of horizontal swivel. Additionally, the DeWitt device is not flexibly configured to accommodate most of the various brands of clay target throwing machines.
Another drawback of the DeWitt mount inheres from the structural limitations of the member configured to couple to a trailer-hitch. Because of the weight of the mount, and the forces imparted through the mount when a clay pigeon is fired, sheer forces are imparted to the DeWitt structure at the point it couples to a trailer-hitch. Additionally, the pin-in-hole connector by which the structure is secured to the trailer-hitch can wiggle and increase the hole size as a result of vibration and wobble in the arm.
In constructing a mounting system, it is desirable to utilize metal parts having a metal gauge light enough to make the device reasonably transportable and easily assembled by the average person. However, light gauge metals will not endure sheer forces typically encountered in mounting systems. On the other hand, a device strong enough to resist degradation and fatigue will be unacceptably heavy, and impractical.
A need, therefore, exists for a trailer-hitch type mount for a clay target-thrower that is light enough to be assembled by one person, but sturdy enough that it will not experience significant degradation and fatigue through use. A need also exists for a mount that is resistant to vibrations known to take place in throwing arms or gun rests. A further need exists for a mounting system that allows a target thrower to be aimed in a variety of directions while limiting the operating range to a safe field of activity.
The need also exists for a rifle/pistol mount that is configured to allow a user to comfortably stand between a vehicle acting as a mount, and the weapon supported by the mount. There is a further need for a mount configured to easily connect with a wide variety of commercial clay target throwers and gun rests. Moreover, there is a need for a mounting system comprising a rifle/pistol mount configured to act as a rest for both pistols and rifles.